marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
** ** ** ** *** ** ** *Capcom **Captain Commando **Chun-Li **Jin Saotome **Mega Man (Rock Man) **Morrigan Aensland **Ryu/Complete Change Ryu **Strider Hiryu **Zangief/Mech Zangief Secret Playable Characters: *Gold War Machine - A form of War Machine that cannot be either stunned or dizzied. Typically called Mega War Machine by fans. Has the second highest defense in the game (highest being Onslaught) *Hyper Venom - A sped-up form of Venom with afterimages, called Red Venom by fans. Seems to be based off the incident in which the Venom symbiote was infected with the mercurian virus. Also to note he takes almost twice normal damage. *Orange Hulk - A quicker version of Hulk with his normal moveset from Marvel Super Heroes. Weaker than regular Hulk in some ways. *Lilith Aensland/Lilith-Mode Morrigan - A form of Morrigan with Lilith's palette and moves. The result of Morrigan and Lilith smashing their heads together and swapping bodies. *Shadow Lady - an alternate, cyborg version of Chun-Li created by Shadowloo, similar to Shadow, and possibly a clone. In her ending, she and Shadow save Jin's life after Bison attacks him, making him a shadow just like them. *Roll - Enters to prove she's just as good as Mega Man. Has two versions of her background music (and like Mega Man, custom win music) Assist Characters: *Lou *Saki Omokane *Pure & Fur * *Michelle Heart * *Sir Arthur *Ton Pooh * *Devilotte de Deathsatan IX * * * * * * *Anita * * *Shadow *Sentinel *Unknown Soldier Bosses: * - The game's final boss. Can be selected once the player completes the game once with any team of characters in the Playstation version. Unlocked on Dreamcast version after unlocking all secret characters. Other Characters: * * M.Bison Locations: * (Reality) ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Story = Professor X calls out for heroes to stop him before he merges with the consciousness of Magneto and becomes the being known as Onslaught, the final boss. In the meantime, M. Bison is planning to absorb the power of Onslaught for himself. | Cast = | Notes = Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (called MvC1 by Street Fighter fans to differentiate it from Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) is the third game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. It re-imagined many classic Capcom characters as fighting game sprites, while being the first game to feature real-time two-on-two fighting. It was a popular tournament game at the height of its popularity having monthly tournaments at various locations. * Input: 8-way Joystick, 6 Buttons * Cabinet: Upright * Arcade system: CPS-2 * Display: Raster, 384 x 224 (Horizontal), 4096 colors | Trivia = *Ryu has the ability to switch between his own movesets and that of Ken Masters and Akuma in this game. (one of the PS1 version's loading screens dubbed him "'Complete Change' Ryu") *Mega Man appears slightly more immature in this game than in his own series; his ending is merely an animated picture reading "You Got Magnetic Shockwave". However, on the Playstation version, this ending is more than just a joke at the expense of the Mega Man series: beating the game with him allows you to use another version of Mega Man with Onslaught's "Magnetic Shockwave" available as a Hyper Combo. *Ryu's theme in the game is a remix of the opening title screen music of the CPS-1 incarnations of Street Fighter II. *Mega Man's theme is a remix of the opening title screen music of Mega Man 2. He also has his own unique victory music when he wins a match, which is the same victory fanfare heard when a robot master is defeated in a few Megaman titles, such as Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 7. Roll shares the same victory theme. *Roll, Shadow Lady, and Lilith-Mode Morrigan are the only secret characters to have their own endings. *The home versions of the game had an additional two palettes for each character with the exception of Onslaught, who only has one set of colors. *Mecha Zangief returns as a mode Zangief can turn into. *Although "created" especially for Marvel vs. Capcom, Orange Hulk later appeared in 2011's Uncanny X-Force #12. | Links = * Marvel vs. Capcom (Series) *[http://www.klov.com/game_detail.php?game_id=8636 Marvel vs. Capcom at The Killer List of Video Games] *Shoryuken.com (the online center of competitive Street Fighter) *Evolution Fighting Game Championships (largest annual fighting game tournament in the Western Hemisphere) }} Category:Chris Tang/Writer